


Acceptance

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: Bechdel Test Pass, Community: femslash06, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-02
Updated: 2006-04-02
Packaged: 2017-11-06 07:05:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/416105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sara takes a bold step.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Acceptance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ctorres](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ctorres/gifts).



> Date: 30 March - 2 April 2006  
> Word Count: 945  
> Sequel to: "Waiting"  
> Summary: Sara takes a bold step.  
> Warnings: girls together, girls holding hands, shmoop, 'nuff said  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Frisked & Conquered  
> Link to: <http://f-n-c.shatterstorm.net/>  
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "CSI: Crime Scene Investigators," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Jerry Bruckheimer Television, Alliance Atlantis, and CBS Productions. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "CSI: Crime Scene Investigators," CBS, or any representatives of Jorja Fox or Louise Lombard.
> 
> Author’s Notes: This was the second story written for [](http://ctorres.livejournal.com/profile)[**ctorres**](http://ctorres.livejournal.com/) for the [](http://femslash06.livejournal.com/profile)[**femslash06**](http://femslash06.livejournal.com/) challenge. I've grown attached to Sara/Sofia, so I jumped at the chance to write more of this fun pairing. Now I just need to be able to write some smut for them, damn it!
> 
> Beta: [](http://shatterpath.livejournal.com/profile)[**shatterpath**](http://shatterpath.livejournal.com/)
> 
> Dedication: To my muses, for not completely fucking off on me…

  


"Hey, Sara! We're heading out for breakfast, usual spot. You in?"

I glanced up at Warrick, a grin tugging at the corners of my mouth, and shook my head. "Love to, Rick, but I've got plans. Maybe next time?"

He raised a curious eyebrow and studied me for a moment. "Ah'ight, it's a date then," he replied with a knowing chuckle. "Just don't do anything I wouldn't do, okay?"

I smirked and tossed back, "So the field's wide open then?"

"Nah," he chuckled. "Not unless you wanna compete with Sanders on the kink-o-meter."

Before I could reply, a muffled call from down the hall drew his attention away and he waved as he took off. Quiet settled over my lap again and I readjusted the focus on my microscope. I could feel the smirk still firmly settled around my lips, even as my focus returned to the fiber samples in front of me.

It took me by surprise when hands suddenly tugged at my waistband.

"What the--?"

"Just finish what you're doing," came the husky voice in my ear. "Because once you're done here, you're mine."

I turned to look over my shoulder at her, eyebrow quirking in amused curiosity. "I'm yours, hunh? Since when?"

"Since I said so," she replied. Her eyes sparkled with an amusement and just a hint of something deeper, more dangerous and intriguing. "Yep, all mine."

I couldn't help the shiver slithering down my spine at that possessive undercurrent to her tone. Chewing at the inside of my lower lip, I turned back to the samples I'd been studying for the past few hours. Despite her presence behind me, I fell under the sway of searching for the tiniest clues in these bits of cloth and fiber.

"Sara," Sofia's voice was right in my ear again, her chin resting on my shoulder. "How long have you been looking at these samples?"

"Since… I think we came back from the scene around two-thirty this morning. Why?"

"And have you found anything yet?" she asked curiously, and I felt two fingers slip into the back pocket of my jeans.

"Not yet, but that doesn't mean I won't," I shot back defensively; I instantly regretted the moment the words were out of my mouth. "I'm sorry, Sofia."

"No offense taken, tiger," she murmured and reached around to pluck the slide from my hand. "but you've been staring at these for over six hours with no discernible results. And I know you'll work yourself to exhaustion trying to find something that may not be there."

"But it might--"

"Yes, it might show up," she cut in smoothly. "But it'll show up more easily when you step away and come back refreshed. And you know I'm right."

I almost tossed back a scathing comment, but stopped myself at the last second. There was no reason to get into a pointless fight. I let out a sigh and nodded, leaning back against her for a moment.

"Hey, Sara, since you're here--" Grissom's voice trailed off into a soft "Oh." Glancing up, I grinned sheepishly at the stunned look on his face. At least I had the grace not to laugh at his expression.

"Unfortunately she won't be around much longer," Sofia replied, her tone almost provoking him into a confrontation. Almost. "Or is it something important?"

"No, nothing important," he replied, recovering quickly from his surprise. "It was-- No, it can wait until tonight. Have a good day, ladies." And then he gave that tight, slightly uncomfortable smile of his and headed off.

Sofia let out an amused, snorting giggle as soon as he was out of earshot. That was all it took for my own nervous laughter to bubble up.

"I guess the secret's out of the bag now, hmm?" Sofia asked when the giggles finally faded.

"No, Sanders doesn't know yet," I retorted with a smirk. "But Griss won't say anything. Not unless we want him to."

"Do we?" was the low question.

I gathered the samples together, along with my notes, almost obsessively cleaning up my lab in preparation for returning later that night. Did I want the others to know? Eventually they'd have to know, but I was enjoying the secrecy of having Sofia all to myself.

"Sara?" Her voice cut into my thoughts again. Curious. Almost tentative.

I turned to face her with a broad, hopefully calming, grin. "So I just need to get my bag and we can go. I believe you said something about being all yours?"

Her answering smile lit up her entire face. It was one of the things I'd grown to lo -- like about Sofia since we'd come together.

After getting my bag, we headed out toward our vehicles. Without hesitation, I made my decision as we stepped out of the building. Caution firmly thrown to the wind, I grabbed her hand as we headed across the parking lot to her car. Greg and Warrick pulled past us on their way to the diner and I casually waved at them, slightly raising our joined hands as well. I bit back the smirk at Greg's stunned expression.

Once we got ourselves settled into her champagne Miata, Sofia turned to study me. Rather than stare ahead and try to ignore the scrutiny, I faced her and weathered it willingly.

"What just happened here?" she finally asked. "Not that I'm complaining…"

I attempted a nonchalant shrug, letting a bit of the old walls build up again unconsciously. Mentally shaking off that old defensive mechanism, I leaned over to lightly tap the tip of her nose. "Take me home, Sofia. We can talk about this later."


End file.
